We Weren't Crazy
by 1000momentsfromU
Summary: Takes place after sectionals. Quinn has a choice to make a choice that will change every one's lives. for better or worse. Puck/Quinn Story is much better than the summary READ THE AUTHOR NOTE
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first glee fan fiction so anyone is welcome to give me advice on how to improve. I hope no one is to OOC. I really don't know how glee competitions work for sure but for the purpose of this story at regional's rather than a solo a duet has to be performed. This story is set after sectionals with one change which is Finn didn't find out that the baby wasn't his. Enjoy

Quinn was having a bad day. She woke up late because she didn't sleep the night before because her baby decided to move around all night. Quinn also discovered that she no longer fit into her favorite pair of jeans or any other pants that she had. She quickly threw on a dress and rushed out of the bedroom she shared with Finn. Quinn was in the process of thanking God that the weather had been fairly decent this year. She stopped mid-thought because when she glanced outside she discovered that it had snowed the night before. She ran back into the bedroom to grab her coat only to realize the coat no longer fit. Quinn suddenly heard Finn Honking the car horn to tell her to hurry up. She put the coat back and dashed out the door.

On the way to school Finn never mentioned her clothes and really didn't even talk to her at all till they arrived at school. "Quinn I won't be able to eat lunch with you today." Finn started to say, "You see I… I mean the football team has to go see coach at… at lunch we have a a meeting." Finn manages to blurt out.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you at glee practice then," Quinn had just lost her usual lunch partner which meant that she would be eating alone today. She couldn't help but think that the day was only slowly getting worse.

"See you later Quinn."

"By…" She didn't get to finish saying good bye because Finn had gotten out the car and all but ran into the building because the warning bell was ringing. Quinn arrived to her first hour late and had to sit in the back row. She realized why she never sat in the back everyone around her was either talking or sleeping. It was also next to impossible to see the board so half way through class she gave up and would just ask someone for their notes after class. The longer she sat there not taking notes the longer her list of things to get and do before her baby girl was born. At the very top of her list was to find a name for her little girl she hated having call her call "the baby" or "it". As she started to list off names in her head the bell rang.

Finn didn't come to walk her to her next class like he usually did but seeing as she almost made him late today she didn't blame him for not wanting to walk her to class. During her next class she got back a test she had taken last week only to find out that she failed. She was forced to stay behind after class to discuss when she was going to retake her test. So she was late once again for her next class. She had never been late once since she started high school now twice in the same day she had been late. When lunch finally came around Quinn couldn't wait she was look forward to not having to pretend to pay attention for a half an hour. After being late to her third hour class Quinn had given up on paying attention she pretend to write notes but really she was writing her to do list down or writing down possible baby names.

As she was sitting alone in the cafeteria she noticed that Puck had walked into the cafeteria. She motioned for him to join her "Hey, you haven't seen Finn have you? I thought all the football players had a meeting with Coach Tanaka today during lunch."

Puck looked confused and said "Well if there was one no one bothered to tell me about it. I don't know why there would have been one anyways seeing as how football has been over for a while. I did see Finn walking towards the choir room right after the bell rang maybe he forgot something in there or maybe..."

Quinn interrupted him before he could say anything else "I highly doubt it. Seeing as how we have practice after school he could have just gotten it then if he forgot something."

"I notice you've been missing your sidekick all day. What's up with that?"

"I think he is mad at me because I almost made him late today." Quinn started to get up to leave as she did Puck pick up her books that had been on the floor.

"Let me walk you to your classes."

"Puck don't "

"Quinn I want to do this for you, anything to help you. You are carrying my baby."

"PUCK don't say that so loud! You had your chance and you messed up. " Quinn tried to grab books away from him but Puck wouldn't let go.

"I'm sorry about what happened when we babysat together and how I reacted afterword when you confronted me about it but please Quinn let me do this one thing to help you out. I know you miss someone walking you to your classes. Please Quinn." The look of sorrow that crossed Puck's face even if it was only for a moment allowed Quinn's heart to soften a little.

In the back of her mind she kept reminding herself that he had hurt her once before. Yet, the morals her parents taught her were also ringing through her mind "everyone should get a second chance and do unto others as you would have done unto you." Letting him walk her to class was a start she supposed at giving Puck another chance and she did miss having someone to walk with her, "fine but only for today."

"Alright, lead the way." Puck removed Quinn's hands from the books. Puck walked her to every class for the rest of day just like he said he would and his eyes never strayed very far from her, which surprised Quinn, she had figured the first hot girl that he saw he would abandon her, and go chase after his newest conquest, but he didn't which she was grateful for. They spent the time between classes talking, never once though did Puck bring up the baby. He did however glance down at her belly occasionally; by the time they were heading to glee club Puck's hand had taken up residence on the small of Quinn's back. Quinn found herself enjoy the comfort and safety Puck's hand gave her. Even though she knew she shouldn't enjoy it.

They were one of the first to enter the choir room the only person in the room before them was Rachel but that really wasn't a surprise the girl practically lived there. They both went to their usual seats and the other glee kids began to arrive shortly after they sat down.

Finn was the last to arrive, after, he took spot next to Quinn, Mr. Schuester started his mini speech that he prepared for today, "Alright now this is when the real work and fun begins," Mr. Schuester went on to explain how completion would be harder and ask for suggestions for songs that they should sing.

While this was happening Quinn and Finn had gotten into a heated discussion. "How was your football meeting thing?" Quinn questioned hoping Finn would confess to what he had really been up to.

"It was fine." Finn whispered back

"Do I need to find a ride home so you can go right to work from glee," Quinn questioned.

"No."

"No, but its Friday you always have work Fridays since football has been over."

"I don't work there any more" Finn replied shortly.

"WHAT! What do you mean you don't work there anymore," Quinn quietly shouted

"I mean I quite I didn't want to work there any more, I didn't like having to use that wheelchair every time I went to work."

"Finn maybe you don't realized it, but there is a baby on the way and will be here in almost 4 months, we have doctor bills to pay and supplies to buy," Quinn continued to angrily whispered to Finn, "so you didn't like your job you had, than before you quite you should have made sure that you had a different job lined up. How irresponsible can you be Finn?" Quinn was near tears now "I should have never told you about the baby. I should have just raised her by myself." Quinn looked around the room to make sure no one had heard her little outburst when

Finn jumped up and shout "That's it Quinn you and I are done you can raise our baby by yourself. I'm done dealing with you." Finn moved towards the door as he was about to exit he called over his shoulder "Don't bother coming back to MY house you aren't welcome any more." Finn slammed the door shut as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed. Now on to the story.

Everyone just stared at the door not knowing what to say or think. Quinn who had tried to run after Finn stood in front of the door completely still for about five seconds before the tears Quinn had been holding back started to spill out and she began to slide down to the floor. Before she hit the floor, she felt two strong arms wrap around her; she looked up to it was Puck who had caught her. Quinn couldn't stop the tears from falling no matter how hard she tried after all the bad things that had been happening to her today along with now being homeless she was on overload and she started to fall even more even though Puck was still supporting her. Puck picked her up and sat down in the nearest chair, he held Quinn close and spoke words of comfort to her telling her everything would be ok. It was by that point that everyone had recovered from Finn's outburst; some tried to comfort Quinn but she only pushed them away.

"Everyone take five I'm going to talk to Finn." Mr. Schuester left the room to go after Finn.

When Quinn had finally calmed down enough to talk she whispered into Puck's ear "Please I don't care where we go I just need to get out of here."

"Do you wanna walk or you want me to carry you." Puck asked softly so only Quinn could hear.

"Walk please" As they went to leave the room Puck told Kurt to tell Mr. Shuester that he and Quinn wouldn't be here for the rest of practice and that they would see him on Monday. Puck's hand instantly wrapped around Quinn's waist and she was too exhausted to say anything not that she would have any ways.

Puck open the front door to his house and ushered Quinn inside. They were meet by his mother "Hi mom, didn't know you were home. You know Quinn don't you."

"Hello Quinn, I don't remember the last time I saw you."

"Hi Ms. Puckerman" Quinn quietly uttered

Ms. Puckerman's mother instincts took over when she saw that Quinn didn't have a coat on, "Honey, where is your coat its ten degrees out."

"You see Ms. Puckerman mine doesn't exactly fit me any more you see I'm…" Quinn meekly started but she was interrupted by Ms. Puckerman.

"Oh yes I can see that, Noah why don't you go into the attic and grab some of the boxes from the garage sale the ones that are marked coats. I'm sure you can find a coat in one of those boxes Sweetie," Ms. Puckerman looked back at Quinn and took in the sun dress and thin sweater Quinn was wearing before adding "Noah, better bring down the boxes that are marked maternity, this poor girl needs some descent clothes."

"Yes mother," Puck walked up the stairs to go and get the boxes that his mother asked him to get.

Ms. Puckerman turned to face Quinn when she was sure that son was getting the boxes she asked for. "Now you my dear look like you could use a nice hot cup of hot chocolate." The older woman begin to make Quinn a cup of hot chocolate, she called out to someone in the next room, "Maddie honey, will you go make the guest bed up for me?" A young girl about the age of seven came running into the room.

"Ok mommy." As quickly as the little girl named Maddie came, she left just as quickly.

"She such a good girl always wanting to help but she is only six so I will more than likely have to go back and fix your bed a little. She always wants to be treated like a big girl so I give easy tasks that I know she likes to do keeps her interested in doing chores." Ms. Puckerman set down a cup of hot chocolate in front of Quinn, "Enjoy, I'm going to make sure that my Noah didn't kill himself with those boxes." As she headed up the stairs she turn back to look at Quinn, "Quinn I gotta a strong sense that baby you carry is Noah's," Quinn's face must have given her the answer she was looking for because as she turn to leave she commented, "Quinn you are welcome to stay as long as you like. Any girl that can get my Casanova for a son to focus on one girl and one girl only, deserves my eternal thanks."

"Ok that is the last box." Puck groan as he set down the last of twelve boxes.

"I'll go tell Quinn that she can come and pick out the clothes she wants." As his mother turned to leave Puck grabbed her sleeve, "Mom I gotta tell you something."

"Let me guess that baby Quinn is carrying is yours"

"Yea how did you know" Stuttered Puck "And what about the fact that she isn't a "nice Jewish girl."

"Call it a mother's intuition or the fact that she looks to be about five months pregnant and that's when you stopped texting as much as you used to, you aren't partying every weekend or the fact you hardly drink and you hardly go to that fight club of yours anymore. While yes a girl of the same faith would have been nice you can't help who you fall in love with. The heart wants what the heart wants."

"How did you know ab… hey I don't love her?" Puck was cut off by his mother

"Intuition, Noah, intuition I just know these things. One day you will admit that you love her. You better hope that she is still there waiting for you." She left her son with one more piece of advice before she left to pay bills, "Noah, you are not your father."

AN: Yes I did take a line from NCIS. Cookie to anyone can tell me what line it was.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I will try to post atleast once every couple of days but right now our 1st semster is ending and the 2nd one starting overthe next couple of weeks. I also have a musical that i'm in and opening night is at the nd og the month so alot of time will be spent at musical practice I will however still try to up date often. Also I posted on my profile a picture of the sweater and jeans that Maddie picked out.

''You look pretty Quinn," shyly offered Maddie. Maddie was as Quinn discovered very shy around new people, but Puck's mom assured her that Maddie would warm up to her before the night was done. Quinn could already see that the young girl was getting comfortable around her. By the time she left to go look at the clothes that Liz, Puck's mom had given her to look through Maddie was asking if she could come with.

"Maddie I'm not all that pretty," Quinn tried to tell the young girl.

"Yes you are," insisted Maddie, "You look like the girls on the covers of magazines." Quinn was speechless at what Maddie said no one not even her own mother called her beautiful. Her mother said that she was pretty but she could always be prettier, it was like that at school too, but Quinn had learned to tune out what her mother and peers said. Not even Finn had ever said that she was beautiful. Quinn could only remember one other person calling her beautiful and that had been Puck when they created the child that was currently growing inside her. Maddie pulled her from her thoughts when she said that she wanted to choose Quinn's next outfit. Quinn agreed to let Maddie pick out the next outfit.

When Maddie asked to pick out the next outfit Quinn figured the outfit would turn out horrible but she wanted to make Maddie happy. So when she put on the clothes Maddie gave her she was surprised how wonderful the outfit was. The Gray sweater was perfect and the jeans she thought she was in heaven, she couldn't remember the last time that she could wear jeans comfortablely. When she walked out to show Maddie, the little girl jumped off the bed where she had spent most of the evening and ran to Quinn to get a better look at the outfit. "It's missing something. Wait I know I'll be right back." Maddie ran out of the door and almost ran into Puck.

"What did you do to her?" Puck jokingly asked.

"Don't look at me, I think she thinks that I'm her life sized Barbie doll. You know I kinda always wished that I had a little sister to dress up and play with her hair, but I guess I'm the one who is getting dressed right now." Quinn let out a small laugh at how excited Maddie was when she said that Maddie could pick an outfit out for her. Quinn sat crossed-legged in the middle of the bed and looked at Puck who had begun to say something.

"You know that in a few months you'll have your own daughter to dress up." Puck moved to sit on the edge of the bed but, before he did he look at Quinn to make sure that him sitting that close to her was ok. "Hey have you figured out a name yet."

"No, I just can't seem to think of one. Finn suggested that I call her Drizzle."

"Drizzle like rain drizzle? Dear God tell me he wasn't serious." Puck let out a sigh Finn is his best friend well he didn't know how much longer they would be best friends let alone friends but he was getting off topic. Finn is/was his best friend but the guy was missing a few screws upstairs sometimes.

"Yes Drizzle like rain and unfortunately he was being serious. He couldn't understand why I didn't like the name he said he want to give the baby a unique name. I said I want to give her a name that she won't hate and won't be mocked for. To say the least that night ended in a fight." By the time Quinn finished Maddie was back with some jewelry. "Puck what are you doing in here?" The six year old demanded to know.

"I was just asking Quinn if she wanted some popcorn, but since you want me to leave so bad I'll just be leaving," Puck started walking out the door.

"Wait Puck, Could you please bring me and Quinn some popcorn?"

"Sure," Puck reached to ruffle Maddie's hair. "You still want me to read you a story tonight?"

"Of course silly you always do," Maddie pointed out.

"Hey Mads." Puck motioned for the girl to come near him.

"Yea"

"Ask Quinn to play with your hair."

"Why"

"You got to dress her up, so let her play with your hair."

"Okay, don't forget about the popcorn."

"I won't Mads I won't." Puck gave Maddie a pat on the head before walking out. Quinn watched the whole exchange in silence she was stunned to see how well Puck dealt with his little sister. The guy that everyone saw at school wasn't the guy, no the man she was seeing now. The man she just saw would make a great father. A father that her baby should have, needed to have. Quinn started to imagine that was her and Puck's daughter instead of Maddie, that Puck just had a conversation with. Maddie broke Quinn out of her thoughts before Quinn could get any farther with her train of thought. "Quinn will you play with my hair?"

"Sure Maddie."

By the time Puck came back into the guest room well now he guessed Quinn's room Quinn had putt Maddie's long black hair into two French braids. "Look at what Quinn did Puck," an excited Maddie shouted.

"I see that. Maddie why don't you go get ready for bed and pick out the book you want me to read to night. Come back in here when you are ready for bed."

"Okay," Maddie ran to her room to get ready for bed and choose the book she wanted Puck to read.

Puck turned to Quinn "You don't mind if I read her the story in here do you?"

"No, not all I want to see the Big Bad Puck read a bed time story to his little sister." Quinn failed at hiding the laughter escaping from her.

"Hardy har har, I'm going to change for bed I'll be back in like ten minutes."

As he turned to leave Quinn called after him," Hey umm… do you have… umm… a shirt that I could use to sleep in? Maybe?"

"Yea I'll bring you one." Puck walked down the hall to his room. He walked over to his dresser and looked at the shirts he had. He picked up two of them and grabbed an old pair of sweat pants that had gotten shrunk in the dryer. He started to walk out of his room when he saw his football sweat-shirt he picked that up to give to Quinn to. He walked back to Quinn's room and gave her the clothes and then left her to go change into his own pajamas.

When Puck walked back into Quinn's room he stopped at the door and took in the scene before him. Maddie he saw, had crawled underneath the covers and was sitting in the middle of the queen sized bed. Quinn had just exited the bathroom, Puck's breathe was taken by the sight of her in his clothes that were obviously too big on her, but to him he could think of anyone more beautiful than Quinn right at that moment. Quinn crawled into bed. After she was settled she noticed Puck and called to him, "Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come read the story?"

"Yea, yea, I'm coming hold your horses." Puck crawled into the bed on the other side of Maddie and pick up the book that Maddie wanted him to read _Disney Babies: Bedtime Stories. _While Maddie was looking through the book to decide what stories she want Puck to read. Puck lend over and whispered in to Quinn's ear "you look beautiful." Quinn ducked her head with embarrassment letting her hair fall into her face to hide her reding checks. Puck took the book from Maddie and began to read the first of many stories for the night, "My Rocking Horse: Today I rode my rocking horse…"

Liz went to check on her daughter before she went to bed; she had spent the evening paying bills and looking for ways to help Quinn and her son. She also spent a good portion of the night on the phone with her Uncle David on the other side of the state. She hoped that Maddie hadn't been too much of a bother to Quinn. When she opened her daughter's bedroom door she was shocked not to find her daughter in her bed. Liz checked her son's room next, but he wasn't there either so she checked Quinn's room. When she opened the door the sight before her made her quickly run and grab her camera. Liz took several pictures before she went into the bedroom. She removed the book from Puck's hands and set it on nightstand; she pulled the comforter up to cover the trio. She turned off the light and walked out. To an outsider Puck, Quinn and Maddie looked like they were a happy family. Liz sent a silent pray up that one day Noah and Quinn could have that with their own child.


	4. Chapter 4

An: Well, now that most of you think that I either fell off the face of the earth or am dead. Hate to tell you but I was just extremely busy and had a slight case of writer's block but now I am back. I'll try to update once or twice a week for the next couple of weeks but by the end of February I will be back to keeping a few chapters ahead of the one that is currently up. Now on to the story

When Quinn woke-up she didn't know where she was. She felt arms wrap tighter around her as she was about to jump up and dash out of bed she saw that she was in bed with Puck. Rather than being panicked like she should have been, Quinn felt oddly safe and content to lie in Puck's embrace something she thought she would never feel with him.

"I see you're wake," Puck whispered into her ear. Quinn let out a small cry.

"I didn't know that you were awake."

"I just woke up."

"Oh," Quinn noticed that it was just her and Puck in bed and Maddie was now where to be seen, "where's Maddie?"

Puck looked at Quinn as if she was crazy, "Its nine o'clock on a Saturday morning three guess where she is and the first two don't count."

"Cartoons," was the only response Quinn gave, "I wish I was that young and care free again."

Quinn and Puck spent the next hour talking about everything from school to glee to rumors that were circulating around school. Neither one noticed however that they were still the same position that they had woken-up in. Puck started to sit-up and stretch. "Where are you going?" Quinn asked she instantly missed the warmth and comfort of Pucks body.

"I'm going to go start breakfast if. I don't get started soon Maddie will start a one person riot," he said as he got out of bed. "Quinn let out a laugh "I'm serious that child is scary when she doesn't have her teddy bear pancakes."

"Whatever you say," Quinn called to Puck as he left. "Wait Teddy bear pancakes." She let out a snort of laughter.

"Don't laugh till you've tasted them." Puck called over his shoulder as he walked out of Quinn's bedroom.

~Saturday afternoon~

Quinn was sitting on the couch trying to come up with a name for her little girl. Puck walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder. "Having some problems picking out a name?"

"Some isn't the word I would use," A frustrated Quinn mumbled. "I want to choose a name that means something, but all the names I can come up with, don't really have a special meaning they're all common ones that everyone names their kids." Puck walked out of the living room without giving Quinn any idea where he was going. "Fine, whatever just walk away from me when I'm trying to tell you about my problems. Which I will remind you that asked about. If you were just going to walk away than you should have even bothered asking me," Quinn protested to the vacant room hoping that Puck was still close enough to hear the rest of her rant. When she didn't receive a response she continued with her rant, " And another thing what is it with guys and asking what is bugging girls when they don't even care about what said girl is talking about. It is really rud…"

As she was half way through the second part of her little tirade Puck interrupted her, "Here, My mom had this book from when she had Maddie. It gives the origin meaning and other spellings of baby names. I thought you might wanna look through it but since you think I don't listen or care about your girl problems I guess I'll just put the book back." Puck turn to walk back to the den where he got the book from Quinn who had been stunned quietly called to him as she reached across the back of the couch to grab his arm, "Puck, wait I do want to look at the book it's just you walked away from me when I was talking to you something that everyone used to do to me my mom, dad, most of the cheerios, and sometimes even Finn so I just assumed that you were tired of listening to me."

Puck briefly saw a look of despair cross Quinn face before she quickly covered it up, he realized in that moment that her life was so damn screwed up because of him and he felt the need to protect, keep her safe, and make her as happy as he possibly could. In the two seconds that followed he promised himself that even if she did take Finn back (God forbid) that he would become the man that Quinn wanted and needed no more drinking and no girls. He reached his hand out to Quinn which she took and he wrapped her into hug. As they stood in their embrace Puck place kisses into her hair and promised her that he wouldn't leave her. One of Quinn's hands found their way to Puck's chest where she played with the buttons on his shirt. They were broken out of their little world when Liz shut the front door and walked into the living room. The young couple broke apart but their gazes remained locked. Puck's mom Liz walked into the room. "Noah, don't you have to work this afternoon?" Liz looked at the two teens in front of her and ask, " I'm I interrupting something?"

"No"

"No" both Quinn and Puck said right after each other. Liz just chuckle and walked out of the room as she left she called to Puck "Noah you better get ready for work you've only got five minutes before you need to leave."

"Shit!" shout Puck.

"Noah Puckerman language! You're lucky your sister isn't here."

"Sorry mom," Puck called as he took two stairs at a time.

Shortly after Puck dashed out the door Liz started to do chores around the house, Quinn walked to Liz who was finishing putting away the clean dishes. "Do you need any help with chores?"

Liz turned to look at Quinn "Sweetie thanks for the offer but you don't have to."

"But I want to help you took me it's the least I can do."

"Alright you can vacuum the rooms down here. I'm going to clean the bathrooms upstairs." Quinn and Liz walked to where the vacuum was kept. After showing Quinn the vacuum Liz started to head upstairs but before she ascended she turn to look at Quinn and firmly told her "Quinn I don't want you any where the cleaning products got it."

"Yes" was Quinn's only response. As Quinn was finishing the vacuuming the phone rang. Liz called "I got it." So Quinn finished rolling up the cord for the vacuum and put it away. She headed back to living room to look at the baby names book the Puck had given her. Liz walked into the room as Quinn opened the book. Liz covered the phone with her hand and asked, "Now Quinn you don't have to do this if you don't want to but, the hospital is on the phone. They want to know if I can come in to fill in the one of the weekend nurses, only thing is that there won't be any one to watch Maddie till Noah gets home eight. So I was wondering if you would like to watch when she gets back from her play date. You don't have to if you don't want to I would understand."

Before Liz could say anything more Quinn responded "Sure I wouldn't mind."

"Really?"

Yea I mean it's not like I'm going anywhere I should do something to earn my keep."

"Thanks so much Quinn." Liz gave Quinn a quick hug before she told the person on the phone that she could come into work.


	5. the hated AN

AN: I hate it when Authors do this but I'm going to do it anyways. So I'd give my readers good reason as to why I haven't updated if I thought I had a good reason. In reality though I just got busy with the second half of my senior year and couldn't find inspiration to write an update. Now that Summer has started I have more time so I'm going to go back through and fix some of the mistakes that I made in the first few chapter and maybe add some things or take some things away. But when I have them redone I will repost the whole story again. Thanks to all my readers and I hope to have the re done version up soon. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated and helpful.


End file.
